Is that a gay bar?
by Clockworks' Angel
Summary: Well I guess the title says it all right? I don't own my babys I wish I did but no they belong to Cassie Clare. This will be a two shot of a Malec meeting because Malec meetings are what I do best.
1. Chapter 1

**This was meant to be a one shot but I think I'm going to make it a two shot because I don't know anyway I hope you like. **

**Alec POV**

It was half past five Izzy ditched me to go hang with her boyfriend or what ever he was, Jace thought it would be funny to leave Iz and i alone together in town to go 'clothes shopping'. "Marvelous" I mused to my self rolling my eyes at life itself as I made my way cross the hordes of irritating people towards the bus stop.

Yes I hated going out I hated being in close proximity to people but most of all I hated clothes shopping, I hated being dragged out only to be ditched in town alone. Then again that was practically my life right now so why am I complaining. I sighed at the sarcastic comment being made in my head, I found it rather unsettling how much I amuse myself using my own head sometimes.

I got to the bus stop which, obviously, was crowded with people presumably waiting for the bus due to come next. I squeezed my way through the various body types and odors trying to make it to the timetable desperate to see how long it will take before I will be able to get to my safe place, home.

Finally I was in contact with the informative piece of paper smashed into glass. Trailing my finger along the times for the particular bus I wanted to embark upon I can clearly count out five different times I was shoved into the board by the arrogant masses, I really hate people, in the duration it took to find that I had to wait another two hours to go home. Great, fucking great. I thought to myself.

I strategically placed myself in the corner of the bus stop bench leaning back against the shelter. Once I was satisfied with my current positioning I grabbed my book out of my bag and opened it to where the book mark was place, this is why I never leave home without a book.

* * *

I slammed the book shut in a current frustration with the author and how they had ended the book, as well as the frustration of I still had an hour to kill before the bus arrived and my book had yet to magically change into a new one with a different untold story with in its pages.

Through pure bordem I began pacing up and down after I had returned the book to its threshold within my bag. Eventually I grew tired of the pointless walking and began reading posters stuck to the filthy town walls. Something about penis enlargement... blah... blah... blah... Car rental... blah blah blah... gay bar... blah..bl- wait gay bar. This one took my interest, being a closeted gay, as I stopped astonished and actually read the poster.

After my ominous reading of the sheet in front of me I began wondering in side my own head mainly over the fact that I didn't even know there was gay bars in this shit whole and then again over the fact that maybe it will help me overcome my mental barriers concerning my own sexuality.

So with out further thought I looked at the door where the flyer was stuck next to, also according to the piece of paper the door into the bar. I stared at the bar entrance, stared at the bus stop, followed by the bus timetable, then back to the door. Shrugging I thought to myself I got time to kill for one class of coke right? before opening the door and being created with a smiling face welcoming me into the room.

**Should I write the other half?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this ages ago with the intention of actually writing more before posting it but I really just well couldn't, I'm not great right now so I hope this is ok. The other part will be up one day maybe **

**Alec POV**

The smell of sandalwood and booze greeted me as I entered the bar, ironically the place was empty, I had imagined it to be filled with people yet there was only one friendly face, that of the bar tender. He was so sparkling, I don't mean that in the way that I was ore struck by his presence, ok no that's not the right way to say that because I was ore struck by his presence but I mean he was literally sparkly and looked as if he was glimmering in glitter. His hair was also cover in glitter and spiked in tall points around his head he was absolutely gorgeous.

"hey blue eyes," Came a luscious voice from the beautiful creature who was now leaning over the bar on crossed arms, "what can I get for you hun?" He winked at me and my stomach dropped to my knees and I wondered if his ultimate goal was to kill me with his amazingness.

"Um well I don't really know." I said looking at the door and then back at the soft but angular face of the bar tender.

"How about I fix you up with a drink since , well" he sat up looking around the room "this is a bar." He looked back at me and shrugged.

"Yea that's a good idea, umm" I shuffled across the room to the bar and took a seat on a stool close to the tender but still keeping my distance since I didn't feel I was 'worthy' enough to sit to close to him. "I'll have maybe a coke or something" "Sure thing hot stuff." He winked at me again and I felt confused why would he want to talk to me willingly or let alone call me something as conspicuous as 'hot stuff'. I put that thought to the back of my head and watched has his hands, which appeared to be smooth and delicate, it looked to have black glitter nail polish almost professionally placed on each finger.

"I don't bite you know" He said looking up at me with his eyes as he finished pouring my drink and handed it to me. he then stood leaning over the bar right in front of me. I just smiled back at him bashfully feeling my cheeks burn up. I then took a sip of my coke and suddenly started laughing. Talk about embarrassing since right after that I started choking on the coke which resulted in coughing.

"I'm sorry" I whispered through small coke induced coughs.

"that's not a problem beautiful." He chuckled handing me a napkin, which I took graciously. I took the offered napkin and used it to wipe crimson hot face.

"I'm sorry" I mummbled again.

"don't be sorry it happns to the best of us." He smiled that aluring purly white smile once again and this time I returned the smile, "So hun what's brought you here?"

"Its a public place is it not?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It is." He shrugged before continuing "Yet not many people come into a place which is a gay bar." He gestured around the room with his eyes as well as his hand. I shrugged. "most people arent gay" I slapped my hand over my mouth as if I had just uttered a curse to be honest it felt that way. This was the first time I had ever said anything which gives away the fact that I could be and possibly was gay.

**thanks for reading guys the other part will be up soon I hope it depends i guess, I hope you liked it**


	3. Authors note, sorry

Hi guys, I'm really sorry I haven't posted in ages, and I'm also sorry for this.

I am once again going on hiatus because I have a few exams coming up and my studies come as a priority, I'm sorry.

As soon as they are done, so in about a month or so, I will get back to actually posting at least once a week but for now I need to considerate on that.

Sorry guys again, but you will be thank full one day when I'm a doctor and help possibly you or a family member, then you'll be like, "good thing she stopped writing for a bit to study or so and so would be dead"

Anyway sorry guys


End file.
